1. Field of Technology
The embodiments herein relate generally to cooling electric vehicle components. More particularly, the embodiments herein relate to cooling an electric motor and motor controller of an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both internal combustion engines and electric motors generate heat as a byproduct of operation. Vehicles with internal combustion engines typically circulate a coolant fluid around the engine and through a radiator in order to efficiently eliminate the generated heat from the engine. Internal combustion engines operate at a relatively low efficiency (approximately 30%) and thus generate a large amount of heat during operation. A coolant fluid circulated through a radiator is often the most efficient method of eliminating the quantity of heat generated by an internal combustion engine. On the other hand, electric vehicle components are relatively efficient (approximately 95%), and therefore do not generate as much heat during operation compared to the heat generated by a comparable internal combustion engine. Therefore, a smaller quantity of heat must be eliminated from electric vehicle components relative to a comparable internal combustion engine. Thus, a radiator system may not be the most efficient method of eliminating heat from an electric vehicle.